


Definitely, Maybe

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, MJ is a fucking bro, Meet-Cute, Peter is in college, movie theater, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Peter third wheels a trip to see Definitely, Maybe, and gets seated next to a tall stranger.





	Definitely, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wife, GeminiDerp, for beta'ing. I owe her all the taco bell diablo sauce!
> 
> From a prompt that I made myself, on the Isn't it Bromantic? discord server.

“Come on Peter, it’s just a movie! It’s two hours that you can use to relax! I know you’re stressing about finals, but what we all need right now is a break. Plus, I’m paying.” Ned smiles at his friend while opening the dorm room door for MJ. 

 

“Ned, MJ, I need to study.” 

 

“No, you’re coming with us to see this freaking movie and that’s final. Grab your sweater and put your books down. If you aren’t in the hallway in twenty seconds, I will pour glitter all over  and in your backpack.” MJ taps her fingers on the desk. 

 

“MJ, seriously-”

  
“Get your ass in the hallway now, Parker. Ned did not preorder these tickets just for you to tell us no.” Her tone shifts and Peter’s on his feet in a second. 

 

They walk out into the hallway and Peter suddenly stops, “Why did you preorder tickets? What are we going to see that going to be a full house?”

 

“Definitely, Maybe is showing, and I doubt I’m the only one that wants to see Ryan Reynolds’ face on the big screen.” MJ swoons a little and starts down the hallway again. 

 

~~

 

MJ is right, they aren’t the only ones that want to see Ryan’s face in ultra hd. The group makes their way through the packed aisle to their seats, “What do you mean I get to sit alone? What the hell does Ned have that I don’t?” Peter stops in front of his assigned seat, meeting the eyes of his friends. 

 

“This theater is cold and he’s got body heat! Just sit there and cuddle with whoever sits next to you!” MJ sticks out her tongue and unceremoniously flops down into her seat. Ned looks at Peter with a sheepish grin and throws a piece of popcorn into his mouth, then follows her down. 

 

Peter huffs and falls into his seat. He presses the button to make the seat recline and pulls his phone from his pocket. Peter surfs on Instagram, as the previews haven’t started yet and he still isn’t sure he’s sitting next to anyone for the movie. 

 

While Peter is watching a video of a cat playing piano, a large shadow appears in front of him. He looks up and sees a man dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt. “Hiya, I’m Wade. Pretty sure my seat is next to yours, hope you don’t mind.” Peter catches his eyes and gasps. They are a bright blue, like the sky. 

 

“No, no problem at all. I’m uh, I’m Peter.” 

 

“Peter? A pretty name for a pretty face.” Wade’s smile blinds Peter for a second. Wade sits down and bumps his elbow. “Sorry. I might bump you the whole movie, fidgety limbs.” 

 

“It’s okay,” A blush dusts his cheeks. 

 

“Also, I tend to talk during movies. This isn’t your first time seeing this right? I know it can get annoying to listen to someone drone on and on while you’re trying to watch something for the first time.” 

 

“No, this might be my fiftieth time seeing this, and I talk too.” 

 

“Good, we can discuss plot holes and shit and why Ryan is too hot for his own good.” 

 

“Oh my god, he’s gorgeous! It’s always the Canadians that get the good looks.” Peter huffs and crosses his arms in fake disgust. 

 

“Abso-fucking-lutely! Y’know, I’ve been told that under all these scars, I look a lot like him, Canadian beauty and all. Hope you don’t mind the mug darling, I can cover it up if you want.” 

 

Peter’s voice comes out in a squeak, “No, no, I like your face.” He waves his left hand around, half gesturing, half flailing, “It’s um, it’s nice.” 

 

Wade blinks a few times, his mouth dropping open, “Oh.” 

 

“Sorry, you just- Your eyes are so bright, and your cheekbones and your jaw and, like, holy shit.” His voice falters near the end, he’s pretty sure he’s going to overheat from embarrassment. “You’re hot.” 

 

“Well thanks baby boy. You’ve got the cutest little button nose and I could just swim in those pools of honey that make up your eyes.” A smile quirks up on Wade’s mouth, his eyes settling warmly on Peter’s face. “You’re pretty hot yourself.” 

 

Suddenly, music rumbles through the theater and Peter jumps. As they turn to each other, Peter’s gaze falls on Wade’s lips. Then he pulls his eyes back up and smiles. “A little noise sensitive there, baby boy?” 

 

“Only when I’m not paying attention.” 

 

“Hmm,” Wade hums and smirks, eyes flitting down to Peter’s own lips. “You don’t have a problem with cuddling, do you Peter?” 

 

Peter gulps, “Uh, no. No I’m okay with that.” 

 

“Good, you mind if I pull up this armrest between us?” 

 

Peter shakes his head, “So you’re Canadian?” 

 

Wade pushes the armrest into its slot in the seats and chuckles, “Born and raised, although I don’t remember much about my childhood, so don’t go asking about the harsh winters. I think the ones in Russia are worse? I have a vague memory from when I was 12 and I got snowed into my house for a week. But I was in Russia like a month ago and they plow that shit 15 feet into the air. Damn near killed myself on a job, and there was snow in my underwear. I swear, my balls didn’t come out of my stomach for a week after I got home.” 

 

“You travel for work? What do you do?” Wade’s arm comes up and settles on the armrest, fingers drumming on the top. 

 

“Enough about me baby boy, what do you do? You don’t look a day over 20.” 

 

“I’m 23 and I’m in college.” Peter adjusts slightly and points to Ned and MJ next to him, “Those two dragged me out here because apparently my brain will explode if I study any more.” 

 

“What are you studying?” Wade’s voice drops an octave and he quiets down, the previews finishing up in the background. Peter leans a little bit closer to hear. The soft hum of Wade’s seat reclining getting a little bit louder. 

 

“Uh, biochem? Yeah, that’s what I’m doing.” Peter looks into Wade’s eyes and chuckles, “Sorry, it’s been so long since I actually took a class that has to do with my major specifically. For all I know I’ve been studying bioscience engineering.” 

 

“Hmm, smart and cute, how did I get so lucky?” 

 

Peter’s blush comes back full force and he curls into his side to hide it. This is a mistake though, because Peter’s side is also Wade’s side. Peter’s forehead rests on the juncture between Wade’s pec and shoulder for exactly one second before he jerks backwards. 

 

“Shit, sorry!” He begins to pull back even more but two arms secure him against Wade. 

 

“Don’t worry about it baby boy, you can stay here.” Wade whispered, lips brushing against the shell of Peter’s ear. 

 

Wade suddenly moves, pushing them both down. Wade lies flat while Peter is pulled up flush against his right side, legs tangled.  

 

“Better.” He smiles, and closes his eyes. 

 

Peter takes a second to look at Wade’s profile. His hood is off of his head now, acting more as a pillow for his neck. Peter could see the scars lining his face, wrapping around the back of his head, and cascading down his neck. 

 

“Do they hurt?” As soon as it’s out, Peter cringes, trying to retreat. 

 

“Sometimes, but they tickle around my face, mostly. You can touch them if you want.” Wade doesn’t react to the question, doesn’t even open his eyes. 

 

“What happened?” Peter trailed his fingers across Wade’s chin to his cheekbone. 

 

“Cancer, like everywhere. I’m in remission, sort of. Doctors are kinda freaking out because they can’t tell if it’s come back or not.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not like you did anything. I’ve had this cancer, and this version of my face since you were in high school. It’s nothing new for me.” 

 

Peter shrugs a little in response, accidently loosening Wade’s arm a little. He pulls it back around him, then focuses back in on the movie, hearing the beat of Everyday People playing loudly. 

 

“Okay Peter, shut up, it’s starting.” MJ taps her cup holder to get his attention for a second. 

 

“Fuck off, MJ.” Peter grins. He then feels a piece of popcorn hit the back of his head. 

 

“I’m sorry, uh, Wade? If you could get him to shut the fuck up that would be appreciated. I haven’t seen Ryan on the big screen since Green Lantern and we all know how much of a shit show that movie was. I need to enjoy this.” MJ leans over Ned to look at the pair. Her scowl evident, even in the low lighting. 

 

“No problem, um, MJ?” Wade nods at her with a smile. He then looks down at Peter, light from the large screen catching in his eyes. 

 

“Oh,” Peter mumbles, mesmerized by his eyes. 

 

“Am I distracting, baby boy?” Wade’s eyes are lidded, affection shown in them. 

 

“Movie, there’s a movie going on.” He pulls back just enough to turn his head so his eyes don’t strain to see the screen.

 

_ “Do you still have sex with Daddy?” _ A girl on the screen asks. 

 

_ “What are you talking about?”  _

 

_ “Do you?”  _

 

_ “We will go home and talk about this-”  _

 

_ “You do, don’t you!” _

 

_ “We will go home and talk about this-”  _

 

_ “I hate you, I hate you!”  _

 

Peter picks up his drink to take a sip. Wade leans towards Peter and mumbles, “Well, do you?” 

 

He chokes, spitting his soda onto his legs. “Fuck-” He whisper-screams, “What?” 

 

“Do you fuck daddy?” Wade’s eyes glisten, humor filling them. 

 

“D- d- sh-shit.” Peter stutters, eyes flitting between Wade’s own and his lips again. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth.” He mumbles finally. 

“No, just you.” Wade’s whispering now, trying to keep the people around them from getting mad about the noise. 

 

An embarrassing whimper escapes Peter’s throat. Wade smirks and leans forward, breath hitting the smaller man’s lips. He keeps going, until their mouths bump. Peter pulls away for a second, licking his lips, then pushes forward. 

 

Wade’s left hand comes up to cup Peter’s jaw. His lips are dry and chapped, but still soft. 

 

Wade pulls away, this time leaning back into his seat. “You taste like Dr. Pepper.” A padded finger swipes back and forth on his cheek. Then he turns back to the screen, and drops his hand to Peter’s arm, caging him in again. 

 

Peter can’t focus on the movie right now, not with Wade right next him, not with what just happened. He smells like strawberries, oddly enough. He never would have thought a behemoth of a man like Wade would use such a feminine scented soap, not that he minds. His lips taste like Taco Bell Diablo sauce. 

 

The warmth emitting from Wade brings a sense of comfort to Peter. He snuggles closer and leans his face into the larger man’s neck. Peter closes his eyes and relaxes. 

 

Peter falls into a half sleep, the sound of the movie lulling him. 

 

“Are you old enough to remember Bill Clinton, baby boy?” Wade whispers, bringing Peter out of his little cat nap. 

 

“Hm? No? I know what he did, but I was like, two? Maybe three?” His eyes open, and he follows the screen. 

 

“He was good while he lasted, despite sleeping with secretaries.” 

 

_ “Big deal. Everyone has their weaknesses, you know?”  _

 

_ “Those chubby redheads with the long, fake fingernails?”  _

 

_ “That’s what daddy likes.”  _

 

_ “That’s just nasty.”  _

 

“Does daddy like redheads with long fingernails?” Peter grins. 

 

“No, daddy likes brunettes with puppy eyes. And short nails, because infections are nasty down there.” Wade doesn’t miss a beat. 

 

“How do you do that?” 

 

“Do what?” He asks, clueless to Peter’s astonishment. 

 

“You didn’t even breathe. No surprise, how the hell-” Peter shakes his head, causing his hair to rub against Wade’s neck. 

 

“That tickles, Petey.” Wade’s hand comes up to brush Peter’s hair back, “And sexual innuendos are my first language.” 

 

~~

 

Peter and Wade walk out of the theater side by side, Ned and MJ a few steps ahead. “Okay but Ryan is a total DILF. Daddy material, without a question.” Peter throws his almost untouched soda away in the trash as they pass. 

 

“Just want to be sure here, you’ve got a daddy kink?” Wade’s voice is low, teasing. 

 

“I’m not opposed.” He shrugs, “Y’know, I’d love to date him. Hell, I’d love to divorce him, means I got to marry him in the first place.” 

 

“I hear he’s madly in love with Blake Lively, Petey, sorry to burst your bubble.” 

 

“Well I guess that just leaves you then, right? I mean, you are Canadian. I can settle.” 

 

“I can pay for your college, got enough money in the bank to be a sugar daddy. And I won’t even ask for sex.”

 

“But if I offer?” 

 

Wade’s brows shoot up, but after a second, he recovers, “You drive a hard bargain, I’ll have to consider.” He taps his chin for less than a second, “Yeah, I’ll take that.” 

 

Peter giggles and pulls his phone from his back pocket. Unlocking it, he hands it over to Wade.  “Put your number in, I want to know how to get a hold of you when my student loans magically disappear.” 

 

“Hey do you want to go see the new Detective Pikachu movie? I hear it’s supposed to be pretty good and of course, there’s Ryan. But also, Pokemon.” He begins to type into Peter’s phone. Once done, Wade smiles, that blinding smile, and hands it back. 

 

“You’re just a big ol’ nerd, aren’t you?” Peter looks at the contact. He can’t help but snort at the name Wade gave himself; 

 

**Sugar “Daddy” Wade** 💦🍆💰

 

“Alright,  _ Sugar Daddy Wade _ , I’ll go see Detective Pikachu with you. But! Only if you agree to get dinner with me before?” 

 

Wade smiles down at Peter, his height intimidating and a turn on at the same time. “Of course, Petey. Where do you want to eat? I know a really good mexican place not too far from here. We could walk to the theater afterwards?” 

 

“Is it Taco Bell?” 

 

Wade feigns offense, hand coming up to rest over his heart, “Of course not! Although that is  _ authentic _ mexican, I know somewhere that’s better.” 

 

“Definitely, maybe.” Peter jokes.

 

“But feel free to use that number before your loans disappear. I’d love to take care of that daddy situation you have on your hands, if you’re okay with that.” 

  
The offer goes straight to Peter’s dick, and his faces goes crimson, “Fuck.”

 

Wade leans down and presses a light kiss to Peter’s cheek. He tilts forward slightly, whispering in Peter’s ear, “That’s the idea, baby boy, just need a when and where.” 

 

MJ comes over to Peter and pulls on his arm, “Okay, I’m going to steal him before you make him cum in his pants. I promise to make him text you tonight, otherwise I’ll just do it myself. Have a good night, Wade! Be sure to wank one out in about thirty minutes for Peter, he’ll probably be doing the same!” Then she walks away, towing Peter behind her. 

  
  



End file.
